Yaoi!
by xXPrincessMXx
Summary: What happens if the two Key-bearers start searching around the Internet and find out what we all have been doing...? Riku & Sora.  Implied SoKai


_**Yaoi?**_

_Heh, when I first found out what 'Yaoi' meant, I was having this kind of nosebleed xD  
I mean, I don't have anything against it… but those freaking PICTURES 0.o  
Anyway, I bet the Kingdom Hearts crew would react the same if they knew ;)_

It was just a sunny Saturday afternoon. The Destiny Islands was restored in its usual peace and there wasn't any Heartless around.  
In a house not so far away from the beach, a brown-haired boy sat behind his computer. His chin rested on the palm of his hand as his eyes flashed over his screen.  
The name was Sora, better known as 'the key-bearer'. He didn't have anything else to do, all the darkness was gone (for so long as it wanted to stay away), so he could relax a little before his new adventure would start.  
Suddendly his blue eyes widened in horror and his mouth dropped, blood started to drip from his nose.  
What had happened?  
After a while his silver-headed friend, Riku, came in to pick him up. They would be going to the beach today. "Hey Sora, you're coming along or –" He grew silent as he saw his younger friend sit there, still in the current situation as I described earlier.  
"Sora! What the heck happened?" Riku said loudly. The blood had dripped on his shirt and it made it seem like he had pushed a keyblade in his chest (again).  
Sora seemed to gain consciousness again. He looked up at his friend, quickly looked away and wiped the blood off his face. "God, Riku! This is horrible!"  
His friend raised his brow. "The blood or the reason why you were bleeding?"  
Suddendly Sora jumped up in horror and pointed an accusing finger at the screen. "No, _that_!"  
Riku came closer and stared at the screen. All the color drained from his face until his face was ghostly, pale white. His eyes were wide with horror and he made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.  
"And this is not **all **of it!" Sora shrieked while cleaning off his face.

Kairi was walking toward her best friend's house. She surely had missed Sora and Riku while they were off to have their great adventure.  
They would go to the beach today, but when Kairi had arrived, nobody was there. She then went to Riku's house, but he wasn't home.  
That meant they were at Sora's house.  
Only thinking about Sora made the blood rush to her cheeks and caused a big bubble of happiness burst in her chest. But nothing really special happened since he had returned. Well, they were a lot closer than they were before they got separated, but still… they were still best friends.  
She arrived and stopped to listen. She didn't hear anything. She frowned in confusion. Where were those two…?  
She knocked on the door and listened again. Nothing.  
The door wasn't locked, so she opened the door and let herself in. "Hope Sora doesn't mind," she murmured to herself.  
She silently walked upstairs and waited in front of Sora's room. She could hear the two talk now.  
"-Ew! Did you see that, Sora?"  
"Bloody hell did I see that! Why the hell would people just… EW! Just… gross!"  
"What the heck! This one's not of… Yuck! If Roxas could see this…!"  
"He saw that. I mean, hello! He's inside me, and I bet he's disgusted as well!"  
"Good thing Axel's dead. If he saw this…"  
Kairi frowned, really curious and most of all confused. What were they talking about?  
She opened the door and saw Riku sitting behind Sora's computer, Sora standing behind him with a disgusted look on his face.  
For a moment, Kairi thought they'd found the school's homepage, where photo's of the party on the beach were displayed.  
But when Riku gagged, she was sure it wasn't that.  
"Err… hey guys…" She said.  
The boys turned to her in a second and looked like little kids who got caught by their mother while stealing some cookies.  
"What were you guys do-," Kairi started. Then she saw the blood on Sora's shirt.  
"Oh my God! Sora! What happened to you?"  
Then Riku smirked. "He got a nosebleed."  
Sora grumbled something and crossed his arms. "You would've done the same if you hadn't seen me be so shocked first!"  
But Kairi ignored this comment and came closer. "Sora, are you okay?"  
Sora looked down at her as she was so close their faces were only inches away. He swallowed hard and nodded. "I think I'm fine…"  
Kairi touched his nose, making him blush. "You sure you are-"  
"Kai, you _need _to look at this!" Riku rudely interrupted.  
"No! Kairi, don't look!" Sora quickly said, but Kairi's curiosity won.  
Riku pointed at the screen and Kairi followed his finger.  
Then, her eyes went wide and she pressed her lips tightly shut, but not before a giggle escaped her lips.

There was a drawing on the screen, in which Sora and Riku were kissing and groping each other like they'd gone mad.  
Kairi burst into laughter and she bent over, clutching her stomach tightly. "For Pete's sake, I knew there was something going on between you two!" She said between laughs. This was too humoristic to be true.  
Two disgusted faces looked at her, and Sora frowned. "I don't love boys, thank you."  
Riku gasped for air as he clicked on another drawing. "I'm not so sure if you see this!"  
Sora and Kairi looked back at the screen and both saw a picture of Axel kissing Sora like his life was depending on it.  
Sora gagged as well now. "That's just…"  
"Gross?" Kairi suggested with another stifled laugh.  
Sora growled. "Indeed. Who the heck likes to watch this crap?"  
Kairi tugged at his arm. "Not me, in any case. Are you coming along with me to the beach or do you want to watch more yaoi?"  
"Yaoi?" The two guys exclaimed. "What the heck is that?"  
"A 'love' couple of boys." Kairi said calmly. "Selphie is the biggest fan of it."  
Sora and Riku looked at each other and shivered. "Ew."  
Riku shut down the system and stood up. "Let's go to the beach already!"

But when they were outside, Riku leaned in to Sora's ear and whispered.  
"You'd better declare your love to Kairi in the next adventure, or that 'yaoi' shit may be existing 'till the end of our infinity!"

-_**The End**_-

_Thanks for reading!  
And really, no offense to the yaoi lovers.  
_


End file.
